Rose
by Matthias116
Summary: I'm telling you ONE thing: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MARTIN THE WARRIOR!!! IT CONTAINS ENORMOUS SPOILERS!!!
1. Rose Lives!!!

This doesn't have a title yet, but it starts at the end of Martin the Warrior when Rose dies. I'm making her just fall into a coma instead! R/R!!! PLEASE!!! NO FLAMES!!!  
  
  
  
Martin, Grumm, and Pallum walked in the middle of a great forest. It was early morning, with dewdrops shimmering on colorful red-orange leaves in the midst of huge trees below a gray black sky, stretching out across the horizon with the sun just peeping out from behind the clouds. Martin was carrying the inert form of Rose, not saying anything.  
  
"Baint no wunder Marthen be's loike this." said Grumm."Oi just sent him off to-a gather foirewudd, and oi think he's gone off to shed tears furr Rose."  
  
"Yes, there's no doubt about it. Martin has. He's always had a soft spot for her." said Pallum. " I don't think he could go to Noonvale again. Memories. Far too many of 'em for Martin."  
  
Martin walked along to a pond in the forest, weeping shamelessly at its edge. It was then that Martin saw Rose wake up suddenly.  
  
" Rose?" he said, dry eyed.  
  
"Oh, the last thing I remember is Badrang throwing me into the wall and... Martin!" said Rose. "Is that you? Where are the others? Where are we? Where's Badrang? Wh..." She slumped down immediatly into a faint.  
  
"Rose... I'll get you back to the others, and we'll all go to Noonvale!"  
  
As Martin came back, he told them what had happened.  
  
"I think Rose had just fallen into a coma. She woke up, muttered something, and fainted."  
  
"Ho arr, so she was just in a coma? Boi 'okey, that'n surrpintly surrpised me, it did."  
  
"Well, for one, I'm glad about that."  
  
Rose woke up again.  
  
"Wurrgh! You'm furr scared me thurr, boi 'okey you did!"  
  
"Hunh?... Where am I? Oh, hi Pallum, Grumm, and Martin. Tell me,where are we?"  
  
" Hurr, Rose youm be's aloive! We were jus' on our way to Noonvale to say youm be's dead, but youm baint, Boi 'okey youm baint!"  
  
"I don't think I could ever go back. Badrang killed Brome, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he did, Rose..." said Martin. "It was all my fault. I shouldn't have let him jump into battle like that, especially with Badrang... I can never go back to Noonvale. I caused all of this troub-"  
  
"No you didn't!" Rose interrupted. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault. It was nobeast's fault!"  
  
"Burr, yur roight, Rose."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll all go to Noonvale. But first, Rose needs to rest."  
  
The plan was wholeheartedly agreed to. They all slept on the forest floor amid the tall trees, blanketed by the stars, not knowing that all around them, shadowy forms were looming in the darkness, waiting to attack. 


	2. The Painted Ones!!!

Rose - Chap. 2  
  
Sorry about that wait. I had run out of ideas and had a serious case of LOTRitus.  
  
Martin, Rose, Grumm, and Pallum were captured by the Painted Ones! Nobeast knew what they were, though it was suspected that they were a kind of tree rat. Masters of disguises, they could steal a nut from a squirrel's mouth and make him think he's eaten it. Driven from their pine woods, they travelled to the forest of Noonvale and filled it with desolation. Under a starry night sky the travelers came to, struggling madly to break free from the vines that were holding them.  
  
"Rose, Pallum, Grumm, are you alr-aaahhhh!" The bounds tightened, sending Martin gasping for air. "Martin!" yelled Rose. The bounds tightened around Rose's neck, starting to choke her.  
  
"Chookacharrk!!! Yeeheehee, we kills mouseys!Yeeheehee!"  
  
It was hard enduring thier captors threats. It annoyed them so much that Grumm lost control of himself.  
  
"Yurr, go an' boil ee eads, yon varmints!"  
  
At that the leader said "Choook! Chaaacraaack!"  
  
After that they grabbed Grumm and the Painted One's leader grabbed his sword and held it over Grumm, ready to strike, when suddenly an ear-splitting cry was heard.  
  
"Karraharrakrarrrr!!!"  
  
A gigantic goshawk flew in. She grabbed the leader and slew him with a quick slash of her beak.  
  
"Art thou badly hurt? I am Krora Woodwatcher. What art thy names?"  
  
"My name is Martin, the mousemaid there is Rose, The mole is Grumm, and the hedgehog is Pallum."  
  
"Rose and Grumm of Noonvale," said Krora. "Go not back to Noonvale, 'tis now the home of yon Painted Ones who have captured thee! They have slain thy mother and father, Rose, and no creature hath escaped from the foul vermin!"  
  
"Thou must now go with thy allies, Martin. You nor I hath strength enough to defeat yon Painted Ones in the grand domain of Noonvale. I will go with thee for a short time, twoscore days mayhaps."  
  
"We are all truly grateful of your help." said Rose. "First we must take care of the Painted Ones here!"  
  
Then, they all charged in, madly struggling with sling, sword, ladle, and beak. They were outnumbered ten to one at least, but Martin took no worry with him, charging in with his father's sword, heedless of wounds, killing all that stood in his way, filled with bloodlust. He killed at least two score before falling from a sling hit to the back of the head. 


	3. The Lair of the Painted Ones

Chapter 3- The Lair of the Painted Ones  
  
  
  
It took long hours to clear out the bodies of the Painted Ones.  
  
"That's more than they deserved.", said Rose.  
  
"Yes, I'd agree," said Martin,"but still, all creatures deserve honour from thier kin."  
  
"I suppose you're right, Martin." said Rose."There is no such thing as evil, it's just what they think is right."  
  
The next morning, they all woke up refreshed, delighted by Grumm's soup.  
  
"Yurr, us'ns 'baint goen without zoop, hurr aye! Oi 'ave a feelin' 'tis goen to get rough!"  
  
At that moment they heard voices speaking in a nearby grove.  
  
"Log a Log, now lookit wot you've done! You've gotten all of us lost!"  
  
"Yeah, yore directions ain't workin' to get us to Noonvale to free th' slaves!" Martin suddenly made a sigh of relief. "They're friends! Log a Log, is that you?"  
  
"Is that Martin I hear?" said Log a Log. ''I'd thought you'd have died from vermin attack years ago!"  
  
The two old friends rejoiced.  
  
"Where are you headed?" said Log a Log.  
  
"I'm going to Noonvale right now."  
  
"Same as me, Martin. We're goin' to free some shrew slaves they've got. Those Painted Ones are quite fierce creatures, but with a warrior like you, mate, I'm sure we'll against those vermin!"  
  
"The Painted Ones domain lies one moonrise away. Thee and thy allies shall approach at after our meal, and 'twill be a grand battle!" said Krora.  
  
They ate their breakfast delightfully; latticed blueberry cream tarts, the amazingly baked shrewbread,  
  
cherry scones, nice pear flans, Grumm's splendid soup, and much more.  
  
They marched through the forest under a dark cloudy sky, the sun unable to be seen. the thick pines of the forest made it almost seem like nighttime. At noon, the clouds burst into a shower of lighting, rain, and howling winds. The travelers trudged on wordlessly and wearily, Rose almost collapsing with fatigue, leaning on Martin's shoulder for support. At last, Log a Log called a halt in the evening. Everybeast seriouly enjoyed the meal cooked that night. There was every food imaginable, from tarts to pasties to cheese to lettuce.  
  
"Whew, that was a hard march today, wasn't it, Martin?" asked Rose.  
  
"Aye, it was, but we made it through all right, didn't we?"  
  
"I'm sure it was all right for you, Martin, but I was near collapsing there. It was a hard march for one like me.  
  
I could hardly bear it.  
  
"Well, you'll be ready and refreshed in the morning to march off to battle!"  
  
Little did they know that they were about to be in the fight of their lives... 


	4. The Battle of Noonvale

Chapter 4- The Battle of Noonvale  
  
This is certainly going to be a long and exciting chapter for sure, and the true beginning of a new saga of Redwall...  
  
Early that morning, the travelers woke up, galvanized and ready to fight in a fierce battle that they knew might be thier last one. They watched the sun rise wordlessly, knowing that it might be their last one. Their hopes constantly dropping, they ate their breakfast depressedly. After that, the army marched off to the fight of their lives...  
  
"This is going to be a long, hard battle, Martin." said Rose."But I know that we are going to either win, or die trying.''  
  
"Yes, Rose," said Martin."I know that this is going to be a great battle, a battle to remember!"  
  
"Hurr, oi be's gurtly froighkenned, Marthen," said Grumm,"but youm be's lookin' loik youm wants to battle naow!"  
  
"I suppose I'm a bit scared there, eh, Pallum, but I"m ready to fight for my life for our shrews they have captive!" said Log a Log.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I'm a bit apprehensive, Log a Log," said Pallum," but I'm ready to fight too!"  
  
When they got to Noonvale, they saw the Painted ones and immediatly drew their weapons, and charged!  
  
"Eulaaaliaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
"Logalogalogalogalogalog!!!"  
  
Shrew rapiers cleaved the Painted Ones constantly, for those tree rats were not good with close combat. Martin went through the vermin like a sudden fire through a long dry field of wheat,  
  
killing many. There Log a Log saw the true skill of the warrior mouse. Rose, Grumm, and Pallum fought bravely, hitting vermin with whirling slings. Martin fought on, oblivious to anything around him, eyes full of bloodlust, until he got to the cells of the captive shrews. With the strength of a badger, Martin wrenched the bars apart with all his might, finally breaking them. The rescued shrews charged yelling war cries and waving rapiers. Then the battle was won in a trice. 


End file.
